Fantendo Carnival Showcase 2015/Pumpkin Games
Day 1: Okami U Welcome to this wonderful showcase! I should of used my username but there's atleast 2 or 3 games in here being made by me. Anyways, let's talk Okami U. First off, I will tell you all 2 brand new features: The hat shop & Okamime. In the hat shop, you can buy hats for your Mini-Chibiterasu in Okamime using Chibi points. In Okamime you take care of a Mini-Chibiterasu, feed it, pet it, and more. It highly resembles Pokemon Amie from X, Y, OR, AS. The differences are that the background changes depending on the area you boot it up in, and you will gain a slow income of Chibi points while you're petting the Mini-Chibiterasu (the time saves), feeding it, and more. Also incase you wonder you can get food from killing Demons, but only when you have obtained & booted up Okamime once. Also, as I cannot think of anything else to say of now without spoiling the entire game, I'm looking for people who want to help me make Okami U, I need things like artwork for our first boss & the cover of the game on Wii U & The Newt. Day 2: Fantajīraifu futatsu (purēsuhorudataitoru) That font is because of google translate. For those who translate that into english, you'll find out what i'm talking about. Also becuz google translate hates me i'll change the font/text for this one. Fantajīraifu futatsu (purēsuhorudataitoru) has more lifes then the first game. There's now brand new pets, Origin Island is not a DLC anymore (there is still DLC), Yuelia & Noelia return in a brand new story mode, featuring new friends, enemies, and more! The entire game changes depending on whether you've played the last game or if you're a new player. And now let me show you a trailer Trailer I: Dream Lifes The sun is shining in Reveria. Pam looks to her left to see a young pilot walking in to the town. Suddenly the screen shows ENTER: PILOT LIFE! It then shows footage of the Pilot Life. You fly around Reveria gathering upgrades and adding them to your plane to make it better, faster, stronger, etc etc. We then cut to Al Maajk and Damien sighing as a wizard apprentice enters his castle. The screen shows ENTER: WIZARD LIFE! and shows footage of a wizard burning and electrocuting enemies, and a female one healing her 5 party members. The game cuts to Terra Nimbus and a Plushlng with a eyepatch trying to get a Mercenary to hold their sword correctly. The screen shows ENTER: MERCENARY LIFE! It cuts to a male & female mercenary doing combos on different enemies. The trailer ends with the name of the game showing as 3 children wake up, revealing the trailer was all just a dream in each of their minds. Day 3: 2 game announcements! AdventureQuest 3D Ah AdventureQuest Worlds, one of my flipping best MMO game experiences next to Maplestory. So how about we take a huge chunk of the game and throw it into the 3DS? AdventureQuest 3D is a portable version of AdventureQuest. Everything that required membership is not in the game anymore, sadly we can't have the seasonal events like Frostvale, and you attack by tapping a enemy with a stylus (same way you move along with the DPad) and for special moves either A, B, Y, X, R, or L. Now let's show the trailer for this! Trailer I: Chaos Fight "King Alteon, you can't go alone!" A female voice is heard saying. "Listen it'll only take a few minutes, the quicker we become allies with Evil the faster we can take down the Chaos army! Why don't you understand this for once?" And it zooms into Swordhaven Castle with the captain '3 days before'. The game then shows who the female voice was, a rouge named Princess Zoe. "Fine, i'll go, I'll kill all the sorry chaos warriors out there. I'll save the world. Just you wait!" The game then cuts to gameplay, of the Rouge fighting 5 Chaorrupted Bears, defeating a Stone Golem, and fighting the first Chaos Lord. It shows the Rouge taking quests, doing them, shopping, then fighting more enemies and eventually the second Chaos Lord. MapleStory Adventures MapleStory Adventures is a 2D Platforming RPG for the WiiU, despite being based off MapleStory it is not a port like AdventureQuest 3D. Instead it takes a few classes and puts them in different storylines & situations. At the end of each storyline (each with about 50+ hours of gameplay) the class will find a floating island and climb up to it, seeing the other classes that you've played as. As soon as every class has been played, each of the classes hear a rumble and turn around in a fully animated cutscene to see a giant towering shadow. And that's about all i'll spoil for now. Trailer I: Luminous, the hero of light & darkness. We see Luminous from the original MapleStory walking through a forest, destroying some fairies. "Who am I really? A bringer of light, or the messenger of darkness. Shall I be good? Or evil? So many questions to be answered and asked" He says. It then cuts to gameplay showing him destroying everything in sight before reaching the magic library. Day 4: Mario and the Secret Coins No, not a crossover of Mario with Sonic with the secret rings. THIS is a brand new game (2D Platformer) set after the events of Super Mario Land. It's for the Gameboy Advanced too. A few years after Super Mario Land, Daisy calls Mario on a phone telling him that she's found a solid coin while her people were diggimg. Mario rushes over (this is all in a comic-like cutscene) and then Bowser attacks them, stealing the coin. A toad named Reading Toad (name unknown) tells Mario that the coin was part of a ancient civillization, and with it they could find a ancient town full of gold and treasures. After learning this, Mario grabs Luigi & Daisy for them to run after Bowser and grab the coin before he finds the town and uses the gold for evil. There's more to the plot but let's not spoil it for now. Day 5: Teaser Something borrowed something new something for me and you... Something dirty turned shiny something for me and you... Something evil something naughty TO KILL ME AND YOU Day 6: Fantajīraifu futatsu (purēsuhorudataitoru Teaser 2: Merchant Life) Pam runs buisily through the streets. "Sorry! Coming through!" She says knocking over a kid but throwing him one of her candies. ENTER: MERCHANT LIFE! THe screen shows a player running through the Castele Shopping District buying supplies and setting them up in a building, then it shows a customer asking him "Can I buy this HP Potion for 50 Dosh?" and a Yes/No option, he chooses Yes and shows that his Dosh is now at 50. Day 7: The final day I'm a bit late to this one, but meh. Anyways here's our final revealed game: Wario's Secret World. You heard of this in the holiday showcase but now we can reveal some of the worlds: Christmas Forest Loving Fields Halloween Town Easter Temple So, as you can tell, there will be 4 worlds based off of holidays (perhaps more), I know we should be revealing one of the new features but that would spoil the story! Category:Fantendo Carnival Showcase 2015